epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheEyeOfAllEyes/Epic Rap Battles Of Rivalry Episode 11
Epic Rap Battles of Rivalry returns with Sceptileisgreat14 against SkeepTieel. LeandroGaming1 appears as a backup rapper for Sceptile. Cast Sceptileisgreat14 as himself SkeepTieel as himself LeandroGaming1 as himself Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RIVALRY SCEPTILEISGREAT VS SKEEPTIEEL BEGIN Sceptile It's time for me to destroy this mutant, put him in his rightful place, GIMP suited, but less dominant, than this user with great Pokemon taste, Skeep-tiel me what makes you think you're going to win this battle? You make battle covers, but your actual rapping is hardly monumentle, Your presence here is Unnecessary for I shall prove the easy victor, Winning this battle in even less bars than your amount of youtube subscribers, Sceptile is great, and that will be shown clearly in this verse-itial demonstration, Bursting the balloons of balloon boy and biting harder than an animatronic in '87. SkeepTieel Thinking you're a great Pokemon, but you're just a filthy casual, Bound to the chat, while I'm pretty adaptable, Beat you til' you're purple, Blue, Red, Pokemon duel, old fashion, Leaving Scept burnt and scarred until he's nothing but a Phantom, You may be a faster grass type, but your defense stats blow! Gliscor is even better than you, de-evolve you to a Treecko! I'm the pigeon of love, but Michael Billy will never have any lovers, TBH, you're more infuriating than that guy who rips off my covers! Leandro Now it's time for Skeep the fgt to go home! Because you're about to get your ass whooped by a Chileno, Gonna take my Strikes, and with them shut your big mouth, More suggestions of your defeat raised here than there are comments in my blog! Sceptile Why don't you make a leaving blog m8, you've just been rektiled, This combination of users have sent you flying for pokemiles, Leandro Your known for making covers, but even then, you've been replaced, see? Might as well Skeep your last verse, We've already stolen Da Vinci, SkeepTieel You made two cover blogs in a week? What are you, an attention whore? I've got more talent; photoshopping, rapping, writing, need I say more? I don't mean to be Pinka-mean, but you don't deserve to be in a fresh cupcake batch, I'll attack with 87' Bites, go ahead Scep, and use your puny Night Slash, Dude, you can't step to the OG SkeepSkeep, cause you're just a rip-off of me! To cover blogs, bein' an attention hog and the logo for Dwassy G! An amateur artist and a grass type? You're all more like a fairy, I don't want your favourite ideas, those are truly Unnessecary. WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECCCIIIIIIIIIIDDDE!!! EPIC RAP... BATTLES OF RIVALRRRRYYYYYYYY Poll Who won? Sceptileisgreat14 and LeandroGaming1 SkeepTieel Scrapped Lyrics Sceptile (This verse was originally going to be against Gliscorfan41) I'm starting this battle, I'll fire a leaf storm on the mic, Make you cease activity, turn ya to the ghost type, Make rhymes quickly, give you that extremespeed when I start a fight, No way to edit the outcome of this battle, for you it's out of sight, Against a Gliscorfan so dastardly, it's just plain Ghastly, Not to mention your series, might as well call it rap battles of obscurity, Limited to 8 lines, you've only seen a fraction of my rapping skills, Yet it's already over, I spit GreenToxic, better hope your ability is poison heal. SkeepTieel (1st Verse 2nd line variant 2) You're a common Pokemon, while I'm actually valuable, (1st verse 2nd line variant 3) Start a bushfire with your species, cause you're pretty flammable, (1st verse 2nd line variant 4) You're known for being on the chat, but I'm pretty practical, (2nd verse 4th line variant 2) I'll attack with 87' Bites, go ahead Scep, and use your puny Quick Attack (2nd verse 4th line variant 3) I'll attack with 87' Bites, go ahead Scep, and use your puny Scratch Category:Blog posts